


Dairy for certain one

by Tab1113



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tab1113/pseuds/Tab1113





	Dairy for certain one

对你的喜欢像野草与藤蔓，每逢见你便生长，茎上软刺在心头刮出柔麻的痛痒。怀疑畏惧杀不灭它，一点点心动就吹拂得遍地生长。躲也无处躲，藏也无处藏，自顾挤得满满当当。闭眼看不见它，睁眼只能见它。  
我本不想这样喜欢你。

野草种落进石缝，又被更碎的碎石压下，严严实实。随后一场光一场雨，又见一牙新绿。

我给你写情书，总停不下笔。

荨麻疹不好搔患处，只能往别处挠挠。暗恋不好直言，只得称作极挚的挚友，以友情的幌子，给你全部能给的喜爱。

我在屋内为你唱了一首歌，你出去上厕所了。

删除，回档。  
删除，回档。


End file.
